Secret Base Under the Blankets
by Dhiannn
Summary: Finn and Rachel wake up in his cramped twin bed wondering what happened the night before, and what it means for them now.  Takes place After a Very Glee Christmas
1. Waking Up

Rachel was freezing. Her head hurt. In fact, her entire body ached. Her mouth was dry, she was exhausted, and she was desperately hungry. She groped around for her covers deciding she'd take care of the being cold and exhausted part now and worry about the rest later but she didn't grasp them in her fingers like she expected to. She opened her eyes to see what exactly her blanket was caught on and gasped.

Her blanket was caught on Finn Hudson. Her heart melted as she watched him sleep. Mouth half open, practically rolled up in the blankets like he was living in some sort of cocoon. He looked so sweet, so innocent, not at all like the boy who had broke her heart into a thousand pieces. He rolled over and his pale, muscular arm reached out from under the blanket wrapping around her midsection and grazing her breast. She felt a sudden rush of warmth and she wasn't sure if it was because his body was so warm or because she had missed being touched by him so much.

She bit her bottom lip holding back a smile. The blanket had slipped down during his squirming and she could see his back. She loved it when he took his shit off, especially knowing how self conscious he could be. It was his way of showing that even though he was afraid and self-conscious, he trusted her and he could do anything with her.

If he was without his shirt, that had to mean... did it? Could it possibly mean what she thought it did?

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, it didn't have to mean anything. She opened her eyes and looked down at herself she was wearing nothing but the white tank top she had worn under her sweater and a pair of cotton lilac underwear. "Finn!" she said in a loud angry whisper as she dislodging herself from his arm and pushed her body away from his torso.

"Ten more minutes, Mom." he said burying his face back into his pillow.

"Finn Hudson, you will tell me what is going on this very minute." Even in his sleep he knew that voice and tone. Finn shot up into a sitting position, launching Rachel off of the bed. "Crap, Rachel, I'm so sorry I- wait... what were you doing in my bed?" The blankets pooled around his waist and she could see that all he was wearing was his boxers causing a blush to creep across her face.

She picked herself up off the floor and stood in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "I was about to ask you the same thing. The last thing I rememebr is your brother handing me some silly fruity drink and telling me to 'loosen up'."

"Hey, what are you implying? That I had Kurt get you all drunk so I could..."What exactly had happened here? "That's ridiculous Rachel and you know it."

She knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't think of a possible explanation for why they were together. Unless it was possible he didn't hate her anymore. Looking at him now it was almost easy to believe he did love her again. His eyes were pleading with her to forgive him and she wanted to. Whatever had happened last night didn't matter because he was looking at her again like he'd done something wrong. Like he was afraid of losing her. It wasn't that look of utter disdain he'd been giving her the last few weeks. She lowered her eyes, "we should discuss this with clothes on. Will you please turn around and close your eyes while I hunt down my clothing?"

Finn didn't say anything, but he did turn around and bury his face back into his pillow. She let out a a deep sigh of relief and began scanning the floor for any sign of her clothing. Nothing. She opened his closet. Nothing. She started looking through his drawers. "Don't open the third one," he mumbled into his blanket.

She opened her mouth to ask him why, but immediately shut it. Maybe it was best she didn't know.

She tiptoed over to the bed making sure his face was still buried in the pillow before dropping down to her hands and knees and groping underneath the bed. Condom wrapper, sock, Twizzlers wrapper, Twizzler, their last vocabulary assignment in Spanish class... wait, condom wrapper? Her mouth went dry, "F-Finn. I know this probably isn't any of my business but are you and Santana sleeping together again?" Probably not something she had any right to ask but she kind of had to under the circumstances.

He pulled his face out of the pillow because he was incapable of giving her a proper eye roll if she couldn't see it. Rachel, it was just that one time I swear, you know, I'm really tired of having th-" Rachel was looking under his bed. Rachel Berry was sticking her head under his bed and her perfect little ass was way up in the air accusing him of sleeping with someone again. He wanted to be angry. Who was she to accuse him of sleeping around? It wasn't even like they were together anymore! Now she was sticking her butt up, practically in his face and he kept having to readjust his boxers because he couldn't take his eye off of it.

Rachel's head peeked up her eyes wide. "Do you think there's any chance we had sex last night?"

HIs eyes rolled to the back of his head and Rachel pulled out a beige condom wrapper from underneath his bed and threw it at him

Finn didn't have a lot of experience with condoms, but he knew exactly what that wrapper was. As much as he didn't want to remember that night with Santana had some clear moments. Her taking out a little white and pink that smelled of plastic and strawberries. Mostly plastic. Puck said girls were into that shit before blow jobs, but everything with her had been gross and rushed with no extra special attention paid to his dick that night. In fact the smell of fake strawberries had haunted him for months afterward.

He'd had one other condom in his life (if you didn't count the box at his bedside). Puck had jokingly threw it at him one day saying it was the only way a girl was ever going to find it. Glow in the dark. Ha. Ha. Only it hadn't been so funny when he decided to see if he could do it on his own, Santana had done it the first time, and came out unsuccessful.

When it looked like he and Rachel might one day actually get close enough to have sex, he bought a whole damn huge box full. No condom was going to conquer him!

So it wasn't white with little happy red strawberries or clear with 'GLOWS IN THE DARK' splattered on front. Just a plain old beige drug store one. One. God he hoped he's somehow figured it out on the first use.

He sat up in bed, the condom wrapper somehow taunting him from the middle of he bed. "I-It's possible."

"If you don't mind I'd rather not run around your house like a harlot so if you could please turn around I'd like to cry here," her eyes brimmed with tears and Finn jumped off th bed looking for something, anything for her to wear.

He settled on his robe and wrapped it easily around her frail shoulders. He ignored the way she brought it up to her face to smell if before tightening it around herself.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, do you need me to call someone? Kurt? Mercedes?" He really didn't want to call her dads.

He had expected full on sobs from Rachel but all he had gotten so far were never ending tears. "I don't even remember it."

His face shot to hers and he felt ashamed, for all he''d known he'd used her like Santana used him.

She wiped her nose with the back of the sleeve, terribly unsanitary, but given the conditions entirely acceptable. "I barely even knew what those feelings were before you. You know classic literature can be very vague when it comes to human sexuality, and all the medical and health books were far too clinical to relate to but as soon as I had those feelings, and recognized them for what they were I knew I would never share them with any one but you."

He bit his tongue before saying and and Jesse and Puck because she was hurting and he didn't need to be a smart ass.

"Well, I guess I got what I wanted, that's all that matters right?" He knew it wasn't all that mattered, "pity sex for the girl who's going to become a social pariah once school starts up again. You can go back to hating me or making fun of me with Noah or whatever you planned on doing before I inconveniently ended up in your-" two large hands cupped her face and kissed her. She pulled away sharply gasping for air.

"Rach, I don't know what happened last night or why but... it's probably because I realized what an idiot I've been. I mean, like at first I asked you to give me space and you were on me me like twenty-four seven, but then you actually listened and I really started to miss you." He wasn't sure if she was going to smile or punch him in the face. He kissed a trail, her lips, her nose, her forehead. "I'll get you some clothes. We'll get you home. Please don't cry, I love you."

She threw her arms around him and sobbed onto his shoulder holding him tight. "You're not just saying that because of what happened?" If he thought about it of course it was the catalyst, but he'd never stopped missing or loving her so she didn't really need to know all that.

"Of course," he kissed her cheek and looked through his old clothes more earnestly this time. He'd probably have more luck in Kurt's room but then he'd have to admit who he was finding the clothing for. "How do you feel about sweatpan-" he turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. Rachel's shirt and underwear were lying on the floor next to his bed and she seemed to have tangled herself in his sheets like some sort of movie starlet. He knew it was a carefully constructed plan on her part by the way she kept casually pressing out some of the pleats. "Rach..."

"I-If I'm not going to remember my first time I'd like like to at least remember my second time. I can only assume this is the approximation of the events that led to last night and," she had the look down but not the tone. Rachel was frightened and no speech she gave him or her was going to alleviate it. "Will you pleases just join me in bed and try to make love to me sober."

They both felt an instant pang of guilt and Rachel looked down at the blue flannel sheet covering her naked for and suddenly felt completely ridiculous. A strong calloused hand ran along her back rubbing it in a circular comforting motion; something she'd more than gotten used to, but usually with more clothes on.

She bit her lip and laid back in his tiny bed clutching the sheet close to her chest. He pulled at the sheets trying to take them off or join her underneath, but she shook her head. "Slower," he nodded and covered her face in butterfly kisses while she kept her eyes shut. He licked up her jawline and took her earlobe into his mouth. That was her move, but she didn't mind being on the receiving end. He paid special attention to kissing and licking every part of her exposed body and by the time he was nipping at her clavicle her hands completely abandoned the sheets and were intertwined in his hair.

She panted loudly wondering if it was possible for her to have that feeling without them actually going through with it, because she was pretty sure she was already close. Not that she knew. She's only read about them in books and magazines. She was very informed for a girl of her age but not in the way that involved having experience. It was all books, all information. She'd never actually explored any of that in herself. She wasn't ashamed to do it, she'd just never felt the need.

He pulled the sheet down to her waist and took a few moments to gaze at her body, realizing that all these months in the shower he had not been doing her justice,

"I-Is something wrong?" She asked feeling cold and suddenly needing his contact again.

"No, it's perfect," no matter how much he'd had to drink how could he have forgotten something so perfect? He was mesmerized by her breasts. He was happy she didn't remember last night right now. Happy she'd never gone to second base with anyone else. He didn't even want to think about the barbaric way he had fondled them. Sucking on them until the looked liked delicious chocolate kisses and then licking on them forever as if he wished they would turn into them.

Rachel didn't complain at all though, in fact she'd actually groaned and thrusted her hips at him a few times. He finished pulling the blanket off her and a blush seemed to creep up her whole body. He swallowed nervously and reached into the drawer pulling out a condom from the now open box when Rachel's hand stopped his. "Can we keep workiing our way up to that?"

He nodded and kissed her her hip bone which proved to work better than the weird incident under her left rib and began kissing up and down her thighs. She groaned loudly and he wondered if that was his sign to go, but she was so small he thought it only right to make sure she could handle him right? Sure babies were supposed to come out of there, but that was painful.

It was warm and hot and he couldn't think of another thing in the world to compare it to so he kept exploring. He added another finger and realized that despite the initial resistance she had the more his fingers explored her the more giving it became. He couldn't help it. For a moment he was completely fascinated like she was some sort of science experiment in front of him when suddenly her walls tightened around him and confused he saw her open her mouth screaming in ecstasy. Shit. He should have been paying more attention.

He licked her opening lapping up the juices she'd left behind. Slowly licking up every inch. There was a particular spot that made her groan when he licked her and he was pretty sure she was actually riding his face when he tasted the sweetneness of her come again. Maybe there were some questions better asked later

"Now?" He asked his eyes pleading and Rachel nodded at him.

He got the condom on in one swift motion and it looked good. Success!

He heard a knock on the door and he and Rachel quickly covered themselves in the sheet. Kurt gave them an icy glare dropping a hamper of their clothes at the foot of the bed. "Well, look who's up. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. I hope you two are really proud of yourselves."


	2. Whatever happened to Saturday Night?

"Brittany and I made this up freshman year. It's got a shit ton of booze, but if you get home late at night and your parents catch you it totally smells like you've been drinking like a V8 smoothie or some shit." Kurt looked at the cup reluctantly. It smelled good, but his last bout with liquid courage had not gone so well. "I should probably stay sober being the host and all." He looked to his brother who had one of Santana's concoctions in his own hands and was unwittingly flirting with Mercedes. It was cute, she could use the attenStion of an adorably naive jock even if it was just for one night. He smiled and looked down at his drink when Rachel pushed her way past him taking the plastic cup from his hand. "Oh loosen up, Hummel it's a holiday party."

If it wasn't for the fact that she hadn't taken her eyes off of Finn the whole time he would have had to tell that little diva off.

* * *

Tina touched his arm gingerly. "Finn, I know you're still upset about everything but all this drinking isn't helping anyone."

He threw another beer can into the recycling bin and ignored her. "No one's giving crap to anyone else?"

She let go of him and narrowed her eyes. "Are you kidding? This party is supposed to be about us bonding as a team again, and I'd like to do that by not taking turns holding your and Rachel's hands while you puke."

"I think a guy like Artie is more suitable to give me advice like this."

* * *

"Gay chicken!" She squealed and covering her mouth. Red liquid splashed on her blue cardigan and she made no move to clean it up. a sure sign to everyone she'd had too much.

Puck raised his eyebrows, "hey Berry, you need a little help cleaning that up?"

She looked down rubbing her breast willing the stain to come out while all the guys stared. Brittany cleared her throat. "What's gay chicken?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "It's when two people of the same sex move in for a kiss and the first one to move away is the chicken."

Puck looked at all the guys, "that sounds super gay."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Kurt is exempt, he'll never be the chicken."

Kurt groaned, "you guys are assholes."

"Tina and Berry," Puck announced and Santana crossed her arms. "What? I can see that shit like any day. I wanna see Fucking Berry and the Asain go at it."

Before Tina could protest Rachel had launched herself at Tina and was a millisecond away from from slipping her tongue into her mouth when Tina pushed her away. She wiped her lips. "Christ, is that just red vodka? I thought you said gay chicken not spin the bottle or whatever that was"

* * *

Finn didn't even realize Puck was in his face until he was pressed up against the wall with nowhere to go. "Uh, dude. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Gay Chicken," he pushed him away but didn't move, this was his spot not Puck's. Puck licked his lips leaning in closer and Finn was almost to tired to care.

"Shit dude, you were going to let me." He ran down the hallway pointing at Finn and screaming, "dude, he's a fucking homo now."

"Is it getting hot in here?" she asked ripping off her stained sweater.

Quinn sipped on some ice water with a lemon wedge. "OOohh, it's so hot in here, I need to take off my shirt, oh no, watch me spill on that too. Geeze Berry, could you be even more of a cliche?"

Rachel pouted, "but I've never had a drink before. This is fun. Isn't it fun?" She put her hand on top of Brittany's and the girl smiled at her

Brittany nodded and smiled snaking her hand up the inside of Santana's thigh. Quinn turned around and began talking to Mercedes and suddenly she was all alone again. She had Brittany's hand, but her eyes were lost in Santana's. She missed that look, even if it was only shared between two friends.

She smoothed out her skirt and looked around for her sweater. She looked under the table but it wasn't there. She huffed and crawled back out from under the table only to feel a familiar had hit her ass, "Noah!" Her head shot up banging on the table and suddenly she was eye level with Brittany's hand buried deep in Santana's panties.

"Holy mother of moses!" She forgot all about the table pulling herself up like she was the hulk. Glasses of half drunk punch and cheese platters spilled everywhere.

She wasn't sure who she was scared of more, Kurt who was dripping in various liquids or Santana who looked like she was going to kill Berry because Brittany was still to stunned to move her hand. She grabbed her sweater and ran out pulling it over her head

"Awesome."

* * *

All the girls were wet and complaining to their boyfriends so Finn took the opportunity to use the bathroom and hide in the basement. He heard a thumping from the laundry room and wondered if someone had decided to clean their clothes.

"You know I was just letting her warm me up for you baby."

Rachel stumbled downstairs and Finn made a motion for her to keep quiet. She put her finger over her lips and he wondered when in the world she'd lost her shoes. The two of them pressed their ears to the door and listened to the couple bickering slowly turn into moans. "What about protection?"

"Trust me. I got it." Rachel and Finn burst into laughter and ran as fast as their legs would carry them upstairs.

* * *

"Do you think that line works?" She dipped her finger into a giant can of cherry pit filling they'd bought from a farm earlier in the year and licked it lazily off her finger.

Finn did the same with a jar of apple pie filling and shrugged, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Pie filling is vegan right?" Finn shrugged and the two of them continued to sit cross legged over the table that was now right side up. "I've had a lot of firsts today," she said matter of faculty. he thought about how Puck had tried to kiss him and how he'd been to drunk to move. Luckily he didn't have that as a first to count for today.

"I kissed a girl, but Katy Perry deceived me. Lip gloss is disgusting and there wasn't nearly enough tongue." Finn eyed her suspiciously. "I'm kidding! I don't even really remember it, it just happened. I don't have particularly fond memories of it."

Finn ate his pie filling in silence and wondered if he should grab them spoons. Rachel held her jar out to him which looked gigantic in her hands. He took a heaping helping and ate it slowly. He felt like he needed to share something with her too. "I - I think I made a new best friend today."

She smiled up at him, "I knew you and Noah would be friends again."

He shook his head, "I mean you. The worst part of this wasn't the lying or the cheating... I just missed talking to you."

She looked down, her eyes brimming with tears.

"There they are" Kurt said, voice full of vengeance. Suddenly the whole glee club was in the doorway with scowls on their faces.

"We must guard the perimeter!"

He laughed and looked at Rachel, "But how?" he asked as pie filling went zooming past his ear.

It was over quickly enough. Somehow the bulk of the mess ended up on Finn and Rachel anyway.

* * *

"Okay, you can't sleep like that, clothes off," Kurt demanded.

"In the kitchen?" Finn struggled to take his pants off and stay upright.

"Yes in the kitchen, I will not have you tracking your mess all over this house.

Rachel seductively ran a finger down Kurt's chest, "how 'bout buying a lady a Hot Toddy first." Kurt groaned and pushed them towards Finn's bedroom.

"I swear to god if you two try to leave I will take off the door knob. Here's the trash in case you need to throw up, Finn has his own bathroom now, so you know what, go ahead, have fun ruining the last clean room in this hou-" He closed his eyes almost afraid of what he would see, but there it was, her bra that looked like it'd been bought from the pre teen section at target. "I guess I'll wash this too. Are you freaking kidding me Finn? You do not shoot a condom at someone's eye.. you could have poked it out!Why do you even have- oh god, please don't tell me." He pointed to Finn who was already passing out on the bed and started throwing down clean clothes like he was making some sort of dog blanket. "Nuh uh, shoo, down on the floor."

Puck waltzed in, "how come you're the only one who gets to see Berry naked?" sadly she was already covered in blankets and passing out."

"Um, maybe because this whole situation couldn't be more vile to anyone but me? Now help me pry them apart."

"Eh, leave them be, they'll totally freak in the morning, it'll be hilarious." He caught site of Rachel's bra on the floor not noticing the unused condom folded inside and smiled shoving it into his jean pocket.

* * *

"Well, look who's up. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. I hope you two are really proud of yourselves. I was up half the night cleaning up you're mess. You're lucky nothing broke. Next time you two decide to become besties can you not do it over a bottle of rum and my Marc Jacobs sweater. We'll talk about what you owe me later."

He rolled his eyes as the two continued to stare at him like some alien being. "Whatever, your clothes are clean now, but I don't think I fully got that cherry stain out of your skirt," he snapped his fingers "darn. And considering I got you two lushes ready for bed I'd say you can drop the whole hiding your virtue act because no one wants to see your reindeer boxers or that little two piece ensemble you've got going on that reminds me of a cotton commercial. I'll see you two at breakfast.


End file.
